When the Dead Come Knocking
"When the Dead Come Knocking" – siódmy odcinek sezonu trzeciego serialu The Walking Dead. Amerykańska premiera odcinka odbyła się 25 listopada 2012 roku na kanale stacji AMC. Polska premiera miała miejsce na kanale FOX 27 listopada 2012 roku. Streszczenie wydarzeń Odcinek rozpoczyna się w sali tortur, gdzie przetrzymywany jest Glenn. Merle rozmawia z nim wspominając dzień w Atlancie kiedy to zostawili go na dachu. Glenn odezwał się dopiero wtedy gdy Merle obraził T-dog'a, mówiąc, że "życzy mu żeby zdychał powoli". Glenn popatrzył na niego i powiedział, że T-dog nie przeżył. Wtedy Merle zaczął go sprytnie podpytywać o resztę grupy zaczynając od Daryla. Gdy Glenn nie odpowiada zaczyna go bić. Wszystkiemu przysłuchuje się przerażona, zostawiona po drugiej stronie metalowej ściany Maggie. W następnej scenie widzimy pozostawioną przy siatce Michonne. Sztywni orientują się, że jest żywa. Michonne zaczyna ich atakować jednak jest wycieńczona i opada na ziemię tracąc przytomność. Carl i Rick zabierają ją i rzeczy do środka. Gdy Michonne odzyskuje przytomność przychodzi Daryl i chce koniecznie pokazać coś grupie. Zamykają Michonne w stołówce i idą za Darylem. Pokazuje on im odnalezioną Carol. Ta cieszy się gdy widzi małe dziecko jednak szybko orientuje się co się wydarzyło. Całą scenę widzi Michonne. Jej oczy są przepełnione bólem. Gdy wracają tłumaczy im sytuację Maggie i Glenna. Postanawia pomóc grupie w odnalezieniu zaginionych. Hershel zszywa nogę Michonne. Grupa szykuje się na odbicie Glenna i Maggie. Rick bierze na stronę Carla i przeprasza go za to co musiał przejść przy porodzie. Tłumaczy mu co ma zrobić jeśli nie wrócą. Gdy Rick prosi go żeby opiekował się siostrą orientują się, że nie ma jeszcze imienia. Razem śmieją się z tego, że Daryl mówi na nią Zakabior (Zawadiaka). Gdy Rick pyta się Carla jakby chciał dać siostrze na imię ten wspomina swoją nauczycielkę, Panią Judith. Rick zgadza się by tak nazwać dziewczynkę. Gubernator przyprowadza Andreę do domu pewnego staruszka. Dzieją się tam dziwne rzeczy. Milton prosi Andreę, żeby na jego znak puściła pierwszą piosenkę z gramofonu. Następnie zadaje staruszkowi pytania związane z jego rodziną. Merle przyprowadza do sali tortur szwendacza by nastraszyć Glenna i wydobyć z niego informacje. Glennowi udaje się uwolnić i unieszkodliwić napastnika. Andrea dowiaduje się, że pan Coleman jest nieuleczalnie chory i zaraz umrze. Milton przypnie go do łóżka, zada te pytania jeszcze raz i będzie obserwować reakcję. Andrea ma po wszystkim zniszczyć mu czaszkę. Okazuje się, że Milton nigdy nie widział transformacji i ma zamiar przeprowadzić na Panu Colemanie eksperyment. Merle opowiada Gubernatorowi o przebiegu tortur na Glennie. Są poddenerwowani faktem, że Glenn nic nie powiedział. Philip decyduje się sam porozmawiać z Maggie. Odcina jej więzy i przekonuje, że są tu bezpieczni. Proponuje żeby powiedziała gdzie mają obóz a ich tam odwiozą lecz Maggie nic nie odpowiada. Gubernator każe jej wstać i zdjąć koszulkę. Gdy ta się nie zgadza mówi, że inaczej przyniesie tu rękę Glenna. Maggie wykonuje jego polecenie. Philip każe jej się dalej rozbierać co ona robi lecz zasłania się rękami. Philip rzuca ją na stół i każe jej mówić lecz ta odpowiada tylko, że "ma robić co chce i iść do diabła". Zrezygnowany Gubernator odpuszcza. Rick, Daryl, Michonne i Oscar udają się do miasteczka Woodbury. W lesie atakuje ich mnóstwo sztywnych. Chowają się w chatce jakiegoś starca, który najwyraźniej nie wie nic o wybuchu epidemii. Gdy chce otworzyć drzwi, Michonne przeszywa go mieczem. Wyrzucają jego ciało na pożarcie zombich i tym samym odwracają ich uwagę. Wydostają się tylnym wejściem. Pan Coleman przetransformował się. Milton zadaje mu pytania lecz wydaje mu się, że starzec na nie reaguje i postanawia go odwiązać. Andrea mówi mu, że to zły pomysł lecz ten jej nie słucha. Andrea przebija czaszkę przemienionego pana Colemana. Gubernator razem z Merlem i jeszcze jednym człowiekiem przyprowadza do sali tortur Maggie. Gdy Philip celuje w Glenna Maggie mówi im gdzie mają obozowisko. Później przy rozmowie zaufanych ludzi Gubernatora Merle obiecuje, że będzie lojalny wobec Woodbury. Grupa Ricka zjawia się pod murami miasteczka. Odcinek kończy się gdy Andrea przychodzi do Gubernatora i gdy ten pyta ją o eksperyment Miltona, rozpłakuje się. Pozostała obsada Gościnnie *Vincent Ward jako Oscar *Peter Kulas jako Michael Coleman *Alex Van jako "Hermit" Niewymienieni w czołówce *Travis Love jako Shumpert *Adelaide i Eliza Cornwell jako Judith Grimes *Debi Hett-Kimsey jako Betty Coleman "(zdjęcia)" *Devon Tresan jako córka Foster'ów *William Tokarsky jako mieszkaniec Woodbury *Michelle Flanagan-Helmeczy, Alyssa V. Mullan, Don Teems jako zombie Zginęli *"Hermit" *Michael Coleman Ciekawostki *Pierwsze (i ostatnie) wystąpienie - "Hermit" *Pierwsze (i ostatnie) wystąpienie - Michael Coleman możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję Błędy : informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję Kategoria:Serial TV Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki